


Babysiting My Mom

by NITRAM



Series: Emma The Adult Baby of StoryBrooke [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: ABDL, Age Play Little Emma Swan, Infantilism, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 17:43:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20429915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NITRAM/pseuds/NITRAM
Summary: Emma's live had gone from being a cool independent woman to a dependent little girl who needs her family it was strange but strange is the Life of Emma Ruth Swan the daughter of Snow-White and Prince Charming.





	Babysiting My Mom

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Thankyou for the kudos and hits in my previous story I really appreciate that you the audience view my stories and take the time to read them so thank you to you all have a nice day and enjoy. I will be taking prompts for this series too.

Emma couldn't believe the humiliation she has to go through today she was us to parts of her life being humiliating by now ever since this new problem arose from nowhere, but what Regina is doing to her is embarrassing enough on its own, "Come on Emmy you can do it make a poopy on the potty for nana Gina I know you can do it," Emma's face head it up as she heard the women encouraged her to use the potty it wouldn't have been so embarrassing if she was on a toilet but no she had to sit on a pink plastic potty in the middle of her former enemy now step-grandmother office. That wasn't the worst of it the worst of it was Emma knowing that she would end up back in her diapers a stack of changing supplies were waiting for her on Regina's desk. "If you can't make a poopy what about a pee-pee?' Regina tried to switch tactics to get her Sep-granddaughter to use the potty like a big girl. "Emmy will you go pee-pee for M&Ms unky Henry use to go potty for M&Ms." Regina took out a bag of M&Ms and showed them to Emma. Emma looked at Regina and the bag of chocolatey goodness and she tried to push however nothing came out she just looked at her step-grandmother and shook her head no. She just really didnt have to go. Okay sweetie lets get you diapered up and down for nap we'll tell mommy what a good little girl you were for sitting on the potty." Regina took Emma by hand and lead the savior to the stack of changing supplies Emma shyly took Regina's hand and followed as she was getting changed "I dont really take naps," was all Emma managed to say after such on embarrassing ordeal. Regina just smiled she knew that Emma was trying to get out of her nap. "Tell you what baby girl I'll teleport you to my home and you can watch some tv okay?" Emma looked at Regina to try and see if she was lying when she couldn't find ant trace of fibs she nodded "okay nana," Emma agreed with a wave of Regina's hand Emma had been teleported to her tummy mat with the Tv on in some babyish channel for Emma to watch.

Emma was in a trance as the tv character sang silly songs and did funny things she then heard the door to the house open immediately she knew who it was it had to be Henry he was the only other person who had keys to Regina's home. Dont get her wrong she loves her uncle/son. She just dint like the way he babysat her hew as going to maker take a nap and maker potty on her diapees so Emma did what another baby would and hid from her babysitter 'surely Regina was behind this that sneaky nana' thought Emma from her hiding spot as Henry entered "Emmy am home," Henry loved both his mothers but he saw Emma more of sister now niece type of figure considering everything they've been it was nice to see his birth mommy get a happy ending most people thought it meant for Emma to have a love but Emma's happy ending was with her mommy and daddy and bubba. Emma kept quite in her hiding spot which caused Henry to look for her it seems The Henry had received Charmings traits of finding the people he loves "There you are baby come on its nap time." Henry picked Emma up and carried her to the nursery that was set up for her in Regina's home Henry had never been so thankful to magic, If it was not for magic putting the baby down for a nap would had been more difficult. Henry laid Emma in her Crib turned on the mobile and gave her a warm bottle and of course Henry read from his book. As Emma heard the story and drank from her baba her eyelids were getting heavier impossible to keep open and eventually she fell asleep.

In the middle of her nap her thumb had enter her mouth and like a real baby she had messed and peed herself. Emma just sleeps soundly and comfortable knowing that her family was there to help her and willingly give her what she needed it was a wonderful dream. "Emmy wakey-wakey," Henrys gentle and soft voice came which caused Emma to be excited as she woke from her nap "Henwy!" she lisped in excitement forgetting that her thumb was in her mouth. "Come on baby lets get you feed and then changed sniff sniff on second thought lets change your diapey and then we feed you." Henry had planed on feeding Emma first but the smell entering his nose told him that was a bad idea all Emma did was smile and giggle like a cheeky baby "Oh you find that funny come here little miss," Henry cooed as he took Emma to her changing table and even thou Emma was being a wiggle rascal Henry managed to change the big babies diaper "okay Emmy its launch time then bath time," Henry took Emma to the kitchen and strapped her in a highchair. He tied a bib around Emma neck. Henry brought out some of the baby food and some desert for Emmy. Emmy behaved her self at launch she ate every bite including the desert although she behaved some of her food ended up on her bib and all over her face. Henry chuckled at the baby and cleaned her up. He freed Emm from the highchair and took her to the bathroom.

As they were walking to the bathroom Emma couldn't believe that her biologically son turned uncle would baby her and how much of a good job he was doing, it made her wonder why she claimed she didn't like him babysitting her. "Henry when did our roles switch when did you become the adult and when did I became the child ?" Emma knew the anwser to her question but that was a story for another day she just wanted to see how Henry would handle a question like that "Oh don't you worry about silly stuff baby," Henry ruffled Emma's hair and placed her in the warm bath tub. Henry gave Emma some bath toys to distract her as he bathed her and Emma played with the toys she had fun and she was enjoying herself. She even smiled when henry had ruffled her hair, it was the feeling of love that she had been denied in her actual childhood. Henry finished bathing Emma and changed her into her pink frozen pajamas. He first slid the pants that gave her an obvious diaper buldge "Okay arms up baby," Henry cooed as he tickled her sides causing Emma to laugh and giggle Emma did as she was told and lifted her arms. there we go no lets get the baby ready for playtime taking Emma back to the living room she was placed in her playpen with a bunch of toys and she played with all of them she put some of them on her mouth and Henry had taking them out of her mouth and placed a pacifier instead, whish Emma suck contently. Soon enough like any other baby Emma got bored with her toys and she started to wail like a little girl Henry however was ready "Look Emmy Elsa," he pointed at the tv and that did it Emma looked at the tv and waved at Elsa."Hi Elsa," Emma yelled that on top of her lungs.

"Why she no hear me she no like me?" Emma was tearing up she was thinking that her friend no longer wanted to be her friend. Henry wasn't sure what to sat specially since his mother was in little space at the moment, "Ah she's on a secret mission and if she talks to you then she gets caught and they lose." Henry fibbed to her, usually he wouldn't do that and usually it wouldn't work thanks to her so called superpower, but since she seemed to be little she accepted and watch the movie in peace. Once the movie was over henry saw that Emma had once again falling a sleep and that was a good thing since it was almost past Emma's bed time He carried her to her nursery and tucked her in, "good night baby." He whispered kissing her on the forehead then he went back to the living book and read a book. 

**Author's Note:**

> just a friendly reminder that I will be taking prompts for this series please and thank you


End file.
